Stark Industries
Hiring Stark Industries has a collection of positions open and available for those that would like to make a bright future a reality. Interested parties should contact (@Mail) both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts with your name and the position you're applying for to schedule an interview. * Research & Development: A number of positions in the Research & Development division of Stark Industries are available. Applicants must have experience in sciences and technology, exhibit the ability to think outside the box and must pass a standard background check, as Stark Industries deals with quite a few government contracts. * Receptionists & Lab Assistants: Stark Industries is an equal opportunity employer that seeks to provide jobs to even those that may not have the scientific genius. Receptionists and Lab Assistants are always in high demand due to a high turnover rate. Stark Industries believes in promoting from within the company. * Security: Stark Industries is hiring agents for their security force. Applicants should be skilled in the practice of Reactive Combat and Alternative Solutions to violent confrontations. * Personal Driver: While this is not an official Stark Industries job, Tony Stark is requesting the arrival of Happy Hogan to drive him around the city and keep him out of trouble. Lest Pepper get upset at him again. * Stark Future: This is the premiere internship program for those that are students and lovers of the world of science and technology. Stark Industries is always looking for new talent and great minds to help bring Tomorrow into Today. Do you have what it takes? * Ironettes: The Iron Man Tony Stark is currently seeking well rounded and athletic females to serve continuous terms in his employ as his faithful Ironettes. This dance/performance group will share the limelight with Iron Man at every single event he is scheduled to make appearances. They often travel with Tony Stark on business trips and other personal engagements. Interested? Of course you are. Staff Tony Stark - CEO of Stark Industries Arguably one of the greatest minds in the world of technology. Tony Stark is the face and the vision of Stark Industries. He's also Iron Man. Virginia Potts - Senior Executive Assistant to Tony Stark One of the only people capable of handling Tony Stark. Pepper Potts is the woman behind Stark's continued success. She's allergic to strawberries. Obadiah Stane - General Manager of Stark Industries Brilliant businessman with a greedy heart and a cold soul. He doesn't like Tony Stark very much. Just his toys. Available For Application James Rhodes - Business Associate Tony Stark's best friend and Brother in Arms. Has more power in Stark Industries than you'd think. Security Clearance: Level 10 Bethany Cabe - Head of Security Personal Bodyguard to Tony Stark. Even if she won't admit it. Head of Security for the entire company. Bring it. Dare you. Security Clearance: Level 9 Bambi Arbogast - Executive Assistant Masters in Business Administration and Tough Love. Unstoppable "under pressure". Supervillains, Please. NPC Jacob Franklin - Attorney Rebel Son of a Super Lawyer. Master of Childish Antics and Civil Defense. NPC (Entertainment Purposes) Alexander Bash - Attorney Lawyer of a Thousand Defenses Master of Courtroom Demonstration and Civil Defense. NPC (Entertainment Purposes) Dr. Henry McCoy - Research & Development Lucratively contracted Scientist. Haver of private lab and even more private research. Security Clearance: Level 6 Marissa Sometimes - Stark Future Intern Amazing last name with a side of Epic Scientific Potential. Governor's Daughter. Security Clearance: Level 2 Cassie Sandsmark - Stark Future Intern Cute as a button and twice as clever. She brings cookies. Security Clearance: Level 2 Stephanie Brown - Stark Future Intern Smarter than she thinks she is. She might actually be the Stark Future secret weapon. Security Clearance: Level 2 Alison Blaire - Stark Records Flagship Artist on the Stark Records label. May or may not be dating Tony Stark. Security Clearance: Level 1 Company Profile Stark Industries The foundation for everything, Stark Industries is one of the forerunning companies in the world when it comes to advanced technology and applied sciences. It houses a great number of subsidiaries and provides a lot of jobs to a lot of people. * Askew Electronics * Barstow Electronics * CordCo * Funtime Incorporated * Satellite Laboratories * StarkNet * Stark Engineering * Stark Light Time Computing * Stark Mobile * Stark Motors * The Works Stark Enterprises The most recently acquired division of Stark Industries, Stark Enterprises houses all of the military and U.S. government contracts. In addition, the money funneled through Stark Enterprises is also used to fund experimental research and development for agencies such as S.H.I.E.L.D., whom Tony Stark consults for. * Accutech Research & Development * Circuits Maximus * Pendyne Incorporated Stark Solutions Tony Stark has been attempting to save the world ever since he became Iron Man. Along with his Iron Man suit, Tony created Stark Solutions. This houses all of his research and technology that is used to fight the good fight for the betterment of mankind. It is, more or less, what Stark envisions to be a solution to a lot of problems in today's society. * Donahue Corporation * Smart Energy * Smart Green Technologies * Maria Stark Foundation * Maria Stark Memorial Children's Hospital * Stark Bio-Film Research * Stark Heart Foundation * Stark Insurance * Stark Substance Abuse Counseling Clinic Stark International Being a global powerhouse of technological excellence, Stark Industries has expanded into an international division. Obviously, Stark International handles foreign affairs and contracts, projects in other countries and various other worldwide operations. * Stark 中國, China * Stark-Fujikawa Enterprises, Japan * Stark Française, France * Stark Deutschland, Germany * Stark Россия, Russia Stark Resilient When it comes to having a super heroic focus or just a need for heroic feats of technological justice, there's Stark Resilient. This facet of Stark Industries is what keeps the Iron Man project afloat, as well as many other ventures that could be considered in the realm of Tony's heroic side. * Excalibur Technologies * Stark Heavy Industries * Stark Robotics * Stark Super Dynamics Stark Entertainment * Stark Records * The SN (Stark Network) * New York Cheesecake (LFL Team) * StarkView Cinemas Product Line Consumer= ; J.A.R.V.I.S. Radio, $19.99 (Monthly Subscription) : Satellite Radio has been kicked up a notch when Stark dedicated one of his own satellites to be used for the specific task of providing music from all generations and styles, the world over, to the general public. Available on all S-Phones and in Stark Motors vehicles. All profits go to the Maria Stark Foundation. ; S-Phone, $299.99 : Standard advanced technology "Genius" phone that does pretty much anything and everything one could ever have dreamed for a phone. Impeccable storage space, excellent reception and holoscreen touch interface with bio security. ; S-Phone IM, $599.99 : Upgraded advanced technology "Super Genius" phone that goes above and beyond the capabilities of even the S-Phone. The IM Series comes with all the features of the standard S-Phone plus a dedicated secure Stark Mobile network, unlimited downloading from the Stark Mobile App Storage Hangar (S.M.A.S.H.) and A.I. phone assistant: Jocasta. ; StarkPad, $350 - $500 : The most technologically advanced tablet in the world, hands down. Running a flawless operating system and promoting an extended battery life of over twenty-four hours, the StarkPad is designed to be the best possible choice for portable computing. Holographic display and keyboard, dual 96.5 megapixel cameras, liquid memory storage and a host of other features help bring this tablet to life. Also comes with Jocasta assistant and access to S.M.A.S.H. |-| Military= ; Observer Missiles : Remote controlled missiles that are equipped with state of the art surveillance equipment, including audio and video transmission feeds as well as still photography. ; Mangler Missiles : Anti-Missile Missile that is designed to attach itself to an enemy missile and take control of it. ; Mini-Sub : Scout sub designed for one pilot that is capable of out running and out flanking almost any torpedo known to man. ; SK-8 : Collapsible skates that can be clamped to the sole of a boot. Powered by miniature motors via transistor technology, these skates can reach speeds up to 75 MPH. ; Viper : The viper is a device, about the size of a flashlight, that is capable of projecting a ray strong enough to vaporize a two-foot thick section of reinforced concrete. Design "flaw" keeps the ray from working on organic matter. |-| Private= ; RR Alloy : Material designed for the specific use of resisting various forms of radiation. ; SkinTact : A synthetic liquid tissue that has the capability of closing any open wound in two seconds. |-| Special Order= ; JLV : Jupiter Landing Vehicle was designed for use on the surface of the planet Jupiter. Reports indicate that it can also withstand the gravity and atmospheric conditions of the planet. |-| Personal= ; H.O.M.E.R. (“Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum”) : Created by Tony Stark and an associate, H.O.M.E.R. has been given the task of overseeing and supervising the automated construction of the Iron Man armors. This ranges from the normal suit to other more specific designs and creations. While H.O.M.E.R. comes standard with all of Tony's personal designs and specs for armor, he has been known to experiment with his own tweaks, additions or even subtractions from Tony's designs. H.O.M.E.R.'s primary functionality is to create armor that will protect Tony Stark both efficiently and effectively, without sacrificing either for the other. H.O.M.E.R. is located in the basement of Stark Industries and exists only as a wall screen that speaks. * H.O.M.E.R. is voiced by Tim Curry. ; P.L.A.T.O. (“Piezo-Electrical Logistic Analytical Tactical Operator”) : Designed to help the daily operations and security issues of Stark Industries, P.L.A.T.O. debuted a few years ago. Presented as a holographic image that can interact with the people of Stark Industries in a way that makes everything run smoother. P.L.A.T.O. is also in control of the automated defenses of Stark Industries. A lot more forward and affable than his 'brother', H.O.M.E.R., P.L.A.T.O. has been said to have Tony Stark's wit and charm, but he lacks the ability to know when to STFU. * P.L.A.T.O. is voiced and visually depicted by Ashton Kutcher. ; Friday : Originally conceived and designed to assist Tony all around the office, this "Girl Friday" has become a staple in the Stark Industries buildings. Though she seems to only answer to Stark or Pepper, Friday is pretty much the ultimate computer and data assistant to the founder of Stark Industries and all of its subsidiaries. Her original design had her appearing to be a young and eager girl, always cheerful and ready to help Tony in any way! Though, as Tony's life as Iron Man took him farther away from the office and for longer periods of time, Friday evolved into a troublesome and scorned teenage girl. Recently, Tony has started to try and reconcile with Friday in the only way he possibly could: as a Father to a Daughter. * Friday is voiced and visually depicted by Sarah Hyland. Category:Orgs Category:Stark Industries